The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. For example, the semiconductor industry ardently strives to decrease the size of memory cells. One strategy that has been employed includes the use of multiple gate transistors, otherwise known as FinFETs. A conventional FinFET device is fabricated using a silicon fin raised from the semiconductor substrate. The channel of the device is formed in the fin, and a gate is provided over (e.g., surrounding) the fin—for example, in contact with the top and the sidewalls of the fin. The gate surrounding the channel (e.g., fin) is beneficial in that allows control of the channel from three sides. Source/drain regions are formed at two ends of the fin. The fin including the source/drain regions contacts the substrate.